


Like light through holes in our universe

by armyofbees



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, john adores alexander and it's really cute ok, literally just tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyofbees/pseuds/armyofbees
Summary: John hummed softly as they swayed back and forth. It felt as though nothing existed outside of them. The sky was lit up with stars, each pinprick a light shining through the holes in their little universe.





	

John hummed softly as they swayed back and forth. There was no music, just John’s dulcet tones. It felt as though nothing existed outside of them. The sky was lit up with stars, each pinprick a light shining through the holes in their little universe. The park was quiet, no one else out at two in the morning except the two of them.

Alex was leaning against him, hands resting on his shoulders and face tucked in the crook of his neck. John’s hands were laced together, resting on the small of Alex’s back.

John didn’t know what song he was humming, but he could feel Alex smile against his skin and begin humming a harmony. He hadn’t known Alex could sing, but then again, one didn’t usually catch Alex in a moment peaceful enough to warrant a melody like this.

John chuckled a little and took one of Alex’s hands, not breaking their newfound cadence. Alex let John twirl him around, his soft smile bubbling into laughter.

Looking at Alex, with his dark hair pulled loose by John’s hands, with a soft blush having settled on his cheeks, and with his ever-fiery eyes softened by John’s touch, John let himself believe that everything could be perfect. It was perfect. They were perfect.

The night was dark but the stars were bright, and the air was cold but John felt like he’d been set alight. Alex had that effect on him, he’d found. The flame flickered from his heart all the way to his fingertips, but it didn’t burn him. He’d been burned before–nearly burned out–and this was not that. This was something new.

John and Alex danced like they were made for it, created for the specific purpose of dancing with the other. It was almost choreographed, the way they moved with each other, anticipating the other’s movement.

John felt, for the first time, free. There he was, dancing with his boyfriend. Not for an audience, not for money or courtesy, not for anyone else. They were dancing for them, and John, finally, let himself just _be._

Alex didn’t belong with the rest of his life. Alex didn’t belong among suits and forced smiles and sleepless nights and _fear._  Alex belonged with pajama days and laughter and waking up in the night just to be pulled closer and the feeling of _coming home._

It was then and there, with Alex in his arms, the sky open above them, and the ground feeling as though it were drifting away below them, that John decided he was starting a new chapter. No, he realized, he already had.

This chapter was of him and Alex, and it started that day in January, full of breathless introductions and snowflakes and new beginnings. It, of course, had its fair share of tears and anxiety, but God, if it wasn’t the best thing to ever happen to him. If Alex wasn’t the best thing to ever happen to him. Alexander Hamilton, human miracle.

Alex was looking up at him with a curious expression.

“Thinking,” John murmured, burying his face in Alex’s hair. Alex chuckled and pulled him closer.

After a while, Alex whispered, “You’re obstructing my view of the stars.”

John let out a small sigh and pulled back, his breath fogging up between them. Alex smiled up at him, making no move to turn his attention to the sky. “I thought you wanted to see the stars.”

Alex’s smile grew and he reached one hand up to trace John’s freckles. After a moment he leaned forward and said in John’s ear, “You’re pretty when you blush.”

Inexplicably, John burst out laughing. Alex’s eyebrows rose as John curled into Alex’s shoulder, still giggling. “God, sorry, I just…” _You’re perfect. I’ve had such a shitty experience and you’re just perfect, and I can’t keep you off my mind, and how do you manage to get everything right?_ “I just… I think I’ve fallen in love you,” he finished, mumbling into Alex’s neck.

Alex laughed, and when John looked up, his eyes reflected the night sky, and his face was lit up like the sun, and John could think of nothing else other than, _Alexander Hamilton, you belong with the stars._


End file.
